Immortalités
by Nanthana14
Summary: Qu'est-ce que c'est l'immortalité ? Vaste question, dure à répondre même pour un elfe expérimenté, surtout dans ces conditions. Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge de février 2019 – Collectif NONAME : Thème Immortel].


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres, tout appartient à Tolkien.**

**Qu'est-ce que c'est l'immortalité ? Vaste question, dure à répondre même pour un elfe expérimenté, surtout dans ces conditions.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge de février 2019 – Collectif NONAME : Thème Immortel].**

**Ce court texte qui m'est apparu au fil de l'écriture est très certainement UA même si on n'a pas énormément de précision sur ce moment. Je ne pensais même pas écrire sur ça au départ. Tout est parti de la question et tout s'est ****développé**** tout seul. **

**Défi de l'auteur proposé par moi : **_Quel est votre petit rituel immuable avant de vous mettre à écrire_

**Alors j'écris avec mon portable, bien calé dans mon lit, donc je commence à me faire un "nid" avec mes coussins pour être bien confortable et après selon ce que j'ai à écrire je mets ou pas de la musique. Une grande prédilection pour Hans Zimmer ou Two steps from hell par exemple. Mais ça peut être de tout. J'ai besoin d'une bulle et la musique c'est ce qui me la crée. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**Immortalités**_

Qu'est-ce que c'est l'immortalité ? Pour le commun des mortels, c'est la vie éternelle, une forme de vie qui échappe à la mort voire une vie tangible après la mort, une survivance d'un esprit qui se rappelle ce qu'il a été et qui continue à compter, les jours, les mois, les années.

Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une année dans ses conditions ? Rien… Pas plus qu'un battement de cil, pas plus qu'un soupir de lassitude ou d'épuisement. Le temps de se retourner, de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière et elle a déjà filé avec plusieurs autres à ses trousses.

C'est étrange, c'est ne pas voir le monde de la même manière que les autres, de la même manière que ces mortels qui luttent, s'agitent et s'aiment avec vitesse et passion, car ils savent. Ils connaissent la fin de leur vie. Ils en ont conscience alors ils vivent plus… intensément… même si leur vie n'est qu'un brouillon mal écrit, ils foncent devant eux, sans se retourner, sans réfléchir et ils envient…

Ils envient ceux qui sont là, à leur côté et sur qui le temps ne semble pas avoir d'emprise. Est-ce qu'ils ont seulement conscience que l'immortalité peut être une calamité pour qui en est doté ? Pas sûr… Ils ne se posent pas de questions. Ils vivent ! Et ils meurent… De vieillesse, de maladie ou d'autres choses, ils meurent… Ils finissent tous par mourir.

Ce n'est pas le cas des elfes, ce n'est pas son cas. Pourtant parfois, il aurait aimé fermer les yeux et ne plus les rouvrir. Parfois, il aurait voulu s'endormir et ne plus rien entendre. Au final, il s'était toujours relevé. Il avait guéri de blessures profondes et presque mortelles. Il avait vaincu la profonde mélancolie et la douleur de perdre un endroit cher ou des proches.

Il avait fermé les yeux de tant de compagnons, d'amis auxquels il tenait qu'il ne les comptait plus. Il vivait avec eux, leurs fantômes, son passé. Il ne tenait à les garder en lui pour ne rien oublier. Si lui ne le faisait pas, qui se souviendrait de la majestueuse cité aux cavernes d'or et aux tourelles ciselées ? Qui se rappellerait du courage d'un elfe gris prenant sous sa protection un peuple sylvain à l'abandon ? Qui se remémorait de la blondeur de la chevelure pareille au soleil et de la détermination de cette épouse qu'on lui avait arrachée ? Personne…

Se souvenir était son devoir. Vivre était son fardeau.

Vivre même en se sentant de plus en plus seul… Les Elfes quittaient un à un ces Terres. Ils descendaient aux Havres Gris avant d'embarquer pour Valinor. Ils s'en allaient un à un, les frères de cœur comme ceux avec lesquels il s'était si souvent querellé. Elrond… Celeborn… Des noms qui ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit. Des visages qu'il avait peur que l'immortalité finisse par lui prendre.

Oh, il finirait sans doute par partir un jour… Qu'il finisse par se lasser comme pour la plupart ou que son cœur brisé ne se relève plus comme celui de la jeune femme étendue sur cette pierre tombale en face de lui. Depuis la mort du Roi Elessar, depuis le départ de son fils, Thranduil avait juré de tenir la vieille promesse faites à Elrond il y avait… longtemps… trop longtemps sans doute. Il lui avait juré de garder un œil sur sa fille et d'être là, d'être là à la fin lorsque la douleur, la fatigue et la solitude briserait son immortalité.

A la mort de son époux bien aimé, Arwën Undomiel avait quitté la Cité Blanche. La majorité des Elfes avait déjà quitté la Terre du Milieu et elle était venue ici, dans cette majestueuse cité de la Lothlorien, vidée de ses habitants. La perle des cités elfiques avait perdu de son lustre. Elle était triste et abandonnée, offerte à la végétation, mais c'est ce que recherchait la jeune femme éperdue de chagrin. Elle avait erré pendant des jours entre les pièces, acceptant de lui parler quand il faisait le voyage pour venir la voir ou prendre de ses nouvelles. Au fil des ans, il avait vu l'éclair de vie quitter ses yeux et, ce matin triste d'automne, en pénétrant dans la cité, il avait compris.

Il avait compris que toute vie s'en était allée de ce lieu silencieux et il lui avait fermé les yeux, comme à tous ceux qui l'avaient précédée. Il avait reproduit ce geste, une fois de plus… une fois de trop.

Devant le corps dénué de vie de cette elfe qui aurait pu être sa fille tout autant que celle de son ami, il ressentit tout le poids que représentait la perte d'une vie de plus. Elle aussi maintenant allait rejoindre ses fantômes. Il déposerait son corps en terre tout en lui souhaitant de retrouver les siens, de retrouver son père là-bas dans cet autre monde qui les attendait.

Lui… Lui ne se sentait pas prêt, pas encore… malgré tous ceux qui devait attendre sa venue. Il ne partirait pas encore… Il laisserait les ans couler sur sa peau d'immortel parce que si Arwën était partie, d'autres elfes se trouvaient encore en ces lieux et il avait refait le serment de son père, celui de veiller sur eux…

Alors oui, il partirait sûrement un jour. Dans un an, dans cent ans, dans mille ans. Son immortalité lui permettrait de choisir, mais pour l'heure, il avait une tâche qui l'attendait.

Thranduil se pencha sur la jeune femme. C'était étrange de se dire que ce visage si pâle et sans vie était celui de la dernière personne qui représentait quelque chose à ses yeux. Oh, il aimait les elfes de son peuple qui étaient toujours là, à ses côtés, mais c'était différent. Son fils était parti avec son ami quelques temps après la mort d'Elessar et les jumeaux leur avaient emboîté le pas quelques temps après, décidant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer. C'était une bonne chose selon lui, il les avait d'ailleurs encouragés dans ce sens. Plus tard, devant la mélancolie grandissante de Galion qui avait perdu tant des siens, le roi, agissant comme un ami, l'avait poussé à prendre le chemin des Havres Gris. L'échanson, en ami fidèle, avait d'abord refusé, mais il avait fini par accepter, prenant à son tour la route qui le mènerait à Valinor et le laissant désormais seul. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il l'avait choisi. Son immortalité, il la mettrait au service des autres, de ce peuple qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner.

Thranduil lissa sa longue chevelure semblable à celle de son père et lui déposa un baiser paternel sur le front avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il prendrait soin de sa dépouille, imaginant la joie de son ami de la retrouver à Valinor… Imaginant la sienne quand il reverrait son propre fils qui devait l'attendre lui aussi. Il n'était pas patient de nature, mais il avait compris ce qui le poussait à rester… à rester encore un peu… accompagner les derniers membres de leur peuple, ne pas les laisser sans guide, rester tant qu'ils auraient besoin de lui sur cette terre-ci…

Tout en portant avec précaution, le corps d'Arwën, Thranduil s'engagea dans les escaliers en colimaçons ornés de dentelle, faisant trois pas avant de se fondre dans la nature et de disparaître.


End file.
